


Вкус меда

by BraKet



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bromance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9047348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Summary: бета AlloraНьют возвращается в Нью-Йорк, чтобы встретиться с Тиной, но неожиданно вкусные запахи заманивают его в булочную.





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано на фест по заявке 1.34:  
> «Ньют очень скучает по Якобу, больше, чем мог бы от себя ожидать. В результате, он возвращается в США "погостить", немного мечется, проходя мимо пекарни Ковальски и всё-таки заходит. У них завязывается общение и даже не зная, что Ньют - маг, Ковальски очень быстро впускает его в свою жизнь, как старого знакомого. Пусть их общению (не одного дня) сопутствуют мелкие бытовые мелочи, маггловские, в которых Ньют не силен, броманс и флафф. Ньют тихо мучается, Якоб делится с ним, что очень переживает, потому что ему кажется, что он забыл что-то важное, что-то очень нужное, что оно витает где рядом, он видит какие-то сны, от которых помнит только ощущение и очень хочет вспомнить. Неловкий комфортинг страдающего Якоба. Неловкая, зажатая фест-тайм постельная сцена приветствуется. Можно просто обжимания. Упор на флафф, уют и запах сдобы для усталого Ньюта и ощущение сказки для Якоба»

Якоб Ковальски, с руками, обнимающими пустоту, вспоминался Ньютону Скамандеру чаще всех. Что было довольно странно, ведь Ньют считал себя влюбленным в Тину. Разве не она должна была занимать его мысли днем и являться ему на грани сна и яви в темное время суток? Вроде как любовь предполагает именно такие побочные эффекты! 

Не то, чтобы Ньют не думал о Тине вовсе. Думал. Еще как. Особенно, когда совесть его доканывала и он садился за свою книгу. Возиться с животными, наблюдать их повадки вьяве было куда проще и веселее, чем пытаться изложить все это на бумаге. Правописание у Ньюта хромало на обе руки и одно капризное перо. Если ему удавалось не разгневать орфографию с пунктуацией, являлись ее величество Клякса с друзьями, и страницу все равно приходилось переписывать. В такие моменты обещание Тине очень помогало не бросить все к нюхлеру (еще один завсегдатай его мыслей), сказать себе «Ну же» сразу после «Больше не могу» и все-таки дописать кусочек к (хотелось бы надеяться) бестселлеру.

Где-то месяца через три Ньют почувствовал, что еще немного, и он тронется умом. Ему необходим был отпуск. Обычно он отдыхал так же, как и работал: ловил тварей, изучал их, возился с ними и конспектировал наблюдения. Но в этот раз ему показалось, что смена деятельности сработает куда лучше, так почему бы не отправиться «погостить» в Нью-Йорк. Из зверей с собой Ньют решил взял лишь неспособных без него обходиться: малышей и новичков, которых он сам еще толком не изучил, поэтому не мог доверить никому. Для остальных Альбус Дамблдор нашел и место, и желающих присмотреть за ними.

Путь до Америки занял неделю, изнурительную и тошнотворную в буквальном смысле. Ньют полагал, что, увидев наконец-то статую Свободы, испытает эйфорию, но вместо этого почему-то впал в панику. Он не сказал Тине, что приедет, ему казалась очень удачной мысль свалиться ей на голову нежданно-негаданно (отчасти из-за этой идеи ему и пришлось сократить количество животных). Но теперь Ньют совершенно не был уверен в том, что она оценит сюрприз. Чем ближе становилась пристань, тем настойчивее лезли в голову самые потаенные страхи, которые знакомы любому влюбленному: «она переписывалась с тобой из вежливости», «у нее, конечно, за последние месяцы появилась масса поклонников», «помнишь, как долго ты не получал последнего ответа? вот! это знак! и знак, прямо скажем, так себе», «ну конечно, она-то красавица, а ты?», «да какому человеку в здравом уме вообще может быть интересно, как устроен желудочно-кишечный тракт личурок?!»

К тому времени как корабль вошел в порт, Ньют уже уверился в том, что его приезд – огромная ошибка. Ему вдруг стало понятно, почему Якоб являлся ему в мыслях и снах чаще всех: он же был собратом по несчастью! Его руки, обнимающие пустоту... Разве сам Ньют не пытается сделать то же самое? Удержать то, что досталось ему по странной прихоти судьбы, практически случайно...

«Таких, как я, полно», — вспоминал Ньют слова Якоба, проходя таможенный контроль. «А вот идиот вроде меня — точно один», — мысленно добавлял он, шатаясь по Нью-Йоркским улочкам и стараясь не подходить близко к Департаменту и жилищу сестер Голдштейн. «Ну почему, почему я не написал ей заранее? Надо было прояснить все еще в Лондоне! А не плыть в такую даль, чтобы увидеть как она...» (тут шли довольно бурные фантазии на темы «обнимается с Грейвзом», «выходит замуж за Абернети», «падает к ногам мадам Пиквер... нет, это не то... хотя...»). Через час такого весьма нервного променада Ньют вдруг почувствовал поистине зверский голод и тут же чуть не потерял сознание от восхитительных запахов, доносящихся из... «Ковальски. Свежий хлеб. Хм. Ковальски?!»

Да. Это был именно он. Собственной персоной. В белоснежной рубашке и белоснежном же фартуке, с тщательно уложенными волосами (Ньют невольно попытался пригладить непослушные собственные), в галстуке, подобранном с безупречным вкусом, Якоб буквально царил за прилавком. Немолодые женщины следили за его движениями, как загипнотизированные, и таяли от его безраздельного внимания.

— Отличный выбор, мадам Паттерсон! Вы не пожалеете, отведав мою новинку! На этой неделе я добавил в этого носатого малыша новый сорт имбиря, он не такой острый, как его собрат, и обладает потрясающим послевкусием! 

Укладывая в пакет булочку в виде... (Ньют моргнул) «нюхлера?!» и пышную сдобу очень похожую на... (Ньют протер глаза) «сносорога?!» , Якоб жмурился и вдыхал их ароматы так безмятежно и счастливо, что не только в загоревшихся глазах мадам Паттерсон, но и на лицах всех присутствующих (включая молодого помощника, сноровисто таскающего поддоны с выпечкой) отразилось желание немедленно засунуть голову в пакет и сожрать содержимое без остатка. 

— А вы, миссис Митчелл? Вы, наверное, пришли за вот этим немного страшноватым, но очень сладким пареньком? 

И Якоб протянул дородной женщине в изящной шляпке немного неточную, но вполне узнаваемую скульптуру «камуфлори» в сахарных потеках.

— Вы угадали! На прошлой неделе я угощала им моих племяшек, и они очень просили, чтобы на этой я непременно купила такого же! Я никак не могла вспомнить название…  
— Волшебный ленивец! Я решил назвать его так. Он действительно похож немного на ленивца, только гораздо проворнее, и еще любит становиться невидимым. Возможно, он даже играет с вашими племяшками, просто они этого не замечают.  
— Я обязательно передам им ваши слова, мистер Ковальски! Ах, вам бы писать сказки! Не думали заняться этим на досуге?  
— Мне нравится стряпать! Да и какой из меня писатель… Впрочем, возможно, имеет смысл сделать небольшие буклетики к моей продукции. Уж пару-тройку фраз я смогу придумать к каждой выпечке. Спасибо вам за идею, миссис Митчелл, я подумаю над этим! 

Довольная мисс Митчелл закивала: «непременно подумайте, непременно!» и поспешила к двери, уступая место сурового вида мужчине, указывающему пальцем на ряд с ароматными нарезными батонами.

Ньюта обходили все новые и новые посетители, дела у магазинчика шли, похоже, очень бойко. Чтобы не мешаться, Ньют отошел в угол и сел на чемодан. Торговля Якоба завораживала. Он, казалось, мог угадать вкус самого требовательного покупателя. И не просто безошибочно доставал нужное с полок, но и снабжал свой выбор шутками и пояснениями, пожеланиями и ласковой улыбкой. Ньют то и дело бросал взгляды на круглое счастливое лицо друга, слушал добродушный голос, вдыхал восхитительные запахи свежего хлеба, сдобы, корицы, лимона, яблок, мяты и дыма от весело трещащих поленьев позади прилавка в небольшой печурке. Ньют совсем забыл, что зашел сюда, чтобы купить что-нибудь поесть. Он отогревался в маленькой булочной от равнодушного промозглого Нью-Йорка, чувствуя, что попал... в сказку. 

— Эй, приятель, мы закрываемся.

Ньюта мягко, но настойчиво трясли за плечо. Он заморгал, озираясь.

— А? Ч-что?

Перед ним стоял Якоб и участливо заглядывал в глаза.

— Не пойми меня неправильно, ничего не имею против того, что ты решил тут немного поспать... Но на кровати ведь куда удобнее! 

Ньют отвел взгляд, вскочил. Он вдруг заметил, что за огромной стеклянной витриной уже темно, а из магазина исчезли все посетители. Похоже, он задремал.

— Извините, я просто немного утомился… Сейчас уйду...

Якоб как будто даже расстроился. Схватил Ньюта за рукав.

— Эй, приятель, я вовсе не прогоняю тебя, ты что! Я, конечно, уже закрылся… Но пробуду здесь еще минут сорок. 

Ньют быстро глянул на Якоба и отвел глаза, уставился на фигурки маленьких печеных «нюхлеров». Якоб расценил этот маневр по-своему.

— Ты, может, есть хочешь? Я собирался выпить чай, прежде чем идти домой. Я люблю пить чай в своей булочной, ждать, пока прогорят поленья, чтобы без опасения закрыть заслонку. Обычно я чаевничаю с помощником Генри, но сегодня он убежал пораньше, вел девушку в кино, хм, надо же, у него появилась девушка… В общем, как смотришь на то, чтобы составить мне компанию?  
— Очень хорошо смотрю! — поспешно выпалил Ньют. Ему не хотелось возвращаться в сырой чужой город. И он в самом деле ужасно проголодался. — Я вообще-то зашел, чтобы купить… Что-нибудь… Но не смог сразу выбрать... Здесь так много всего… У меня просто глаза разбежались.  
— Вот и отлично, — Якоб обрадовался, начал стаскивать с Ньюта пальто. — Проходи за прилавок, к печке, там есть столик, обычно мы с Генри за ним обедаем. Располагайся, а я сейчас.

Якоб повесил пальто Ньюта на гвоздик у двери, достал из-за прилавка небольшую корзинку и начал складывать в нее свою фирменную выпечку, выбирая самую необычную. Скоро корзинка набралась доверху, а ведь оставалось столько еще вкусного! Якоб вздохнул, добавил сверху маленький коричный рулетик и отправился к столику у печки, где уже сидел его гость.

Увидев Якоба с полной корзинкой, Ньют вскочил.

— Я… У меня деньги в кармане пальто… Я принесу.  
— Даже не думай! — остановил его Якоб. — Я угощаю! 

Ньют сел, несколько смущенный. В булочной было тепло, уютно, согревали очаг и мысль, что он сейчас будет пить чай со своим другом. Немного портило настроение то, что друг его не помнил, не помнил вообще ничего… Но разве Ньют в этом виноват? Не он же отдал приказ о необходимости забвения! И все-таки как-то это было... неправильно. И то, что Якоб, похоже, счастлив быть тем, кто он есть, Ньюта нисколько не утешало. Существуют вещи, от которых не откупишься даже тысячей скорлупок яиц окками.

— Ты, похоже, приезжий? Англичанин? Акцент у тебя такой... характерный. И чемодан внушительный.

Якоб разливал ароматный чай по чашкам. Ньют кивнул, глядя на горячий янтарный ручеек, бьющий в белоснежный фарфор.

— Д-да… Я только что приплыл.  
— Работу ищешь?  
— Нет, я приехал… в отпуск.  
— Отпуск?! — Якоб закончил разливать чай и указал жестом на корзинку, налетай, мол. — Да разве этот город годится для отдыха?! Ну, ты даешь!

Он вдруг спохватился и протянул руку.

— Меня Якоб зовут.

Ньют пожал мягкую, но сильную, пахнущую сдобой ладонь. 

— А меня Ньют.

Что-то мелькнуло на добродушном лице Якоба. Он нахмурился, зашевелил губами, будто запоминал имя или... вспоминал? 

— Такое ощущение, что… — начал было Якоб и вдруг прервал сам себя. — Впрочем, ладно. Глупости. Так как же тебе пришло в голову провести свой отдых здесь?

Ньют уткнулся в чашку.

— Я приехал… к одному человеку… Но как-то…  
—Он не рад оказался, что ли? Не ждал тебя? Не захотел видеть?  
— Примерно… В общем… Встреча не сложилась… И я застрял в неприветливом городе.  
— Понятно! А где остановился?  
— Да, если честно... Пока нигде.  
— Так пойдем ко мне! Хозяин сдает комнату рядом с моей, и она стоит уже почти месяц закрытая. Обстановка не очень шикарная, и нет печки, как в моей, но зато плата низкая. Вот он рад будет, что нашелся постоялец! Пусть и ненадолго. Что скажешь?  
— Я согласен. 

Ньют осторожно откусил «нюхлеру» нос... И тут же запихал в рот половину туловища. Возможно, из-за того, что он ничего не ел с самого раннего утра, выпечка показалась ему восхитительной. Он в изумлении уставился на Якоба. Ему стало ясно, почему тот так рвался открыть свою булочную. Подобную вкуснотищу в Хогвартсе подавали разве что по праздникам.

— Это... потрясающе! — выпалил он и, едва прожевав последний кусочек, ухватил «камуфлори».

Якоб скромно просиял.

— Правда?! 

Ньют, лишивший новую фигурку головы, закивал с набитым ртом.

— О! Да ты я, посмотрю, знаешь толк в стряпне! — Якоб с энтузиазмом потер ладони. — Так! Ты должен попробовать все!

Увидев, как расширились серо-зеленые глаза Ньюта, быстро добавил:

— Нет-нет, тебе не придется съедать без остатка всю выпечку! Я сейчас отрежу небольшие кусочки от разных булочек. А ты мне скажешь, что думаешь о каждой!

Он убежал к прилавку и вернулся с большим широким блюдом и ножом. 

— Завсегдатаи уже привыкли к моей стряпне. То есть... Она им нравится, и я этому рад! Но уж очень интересно послушать свежие впечатления! Так, сейчас я подолью еще чаю… А, может, плеснуть туда бренди? За знакомство, что скажешь? У меня где-то должно быть… ну-ка, подожди!

Он снова куда-то убежал и вернулся с пузатой пыльной бутылкой. Протер ее подолом белоснежного фартука. 

— Я лечусь им от простуды. 

Налил в обе чашки по паре чайных ложек и уселся напротив Ньюта с самым счастливым выражением на лице. Ньют торопливо прожевал остатки «камуфлори», взял в руки чашку и торжественно чокнулся с Якобом.

— За знакомство!

Он сделал глоток обжигающего напитка и протянул руку к первому крохотному кусочку на широком блюде.

— М-м-м... Лимон и... мед? Это ведь мед? Но со странным привкусом... С каким-то... травяным?  
— Сдаешься?  
— Погоди немного... Нет, что-то не пойму...  
— Валериановый мед! Это мои фирменные успокаивающие булочки!

Ньют вздохнул и отпил из своей чашки сразу половину.

— Знал бы ты, как мне их утром не хватало...  
— Что ж ты не зашел ко мне раньше, а? Их даже врачи в округе людям выписывают! Как лекарство. От сердцебиения и бессонницы.  
— Обязательно съем на ночь самую большую!  
— Я заверну нам парочку с собой... Так. А что скажешь вот об этом?

И Якоб указал на кусочек из красноватого теста. Ньют положил кусочек в рот, растер на языке.

— Мак и... и... опять мед? Только другой? Еще более странный.  
— Чернокленовый! Не запивай его сразу, пожуй хорошенько, он оставляет уникальное послевкусие!

Ньют последовал совету Якоба, задумчиво кивнул.

— Да, пожалуй, ты прав. Довольно интересный эффект.

Якоб просиял и подлил ему чая и бренди.

— Знаешь, что еще отлично успокаивает? Мята! Попробуй кусочек этого кекса! Я покрываю его мятной глазурью.  
— Ничего себе! И как густо нанесен крем! Обычно им лишь скупо смазывают... Но ты... Ты не жадничаешь! Я словно пью жидкую прохладу! Ой... теперь мне кажется, что у меня замерз рот... У меня не ледяное дыхание, нет? Не обижайся, кекс ужасно вкусный... Правда... Но ты не думаешь, что это скорее летний вариант?  
— Эх, приятель, я ведь открыл свою пекарню совсем недавно, в минувшем декабре! Так ты говоришь, выпечка с таким кремом нарасхват будет летом?  
— Спрашиваешь! В знойный душный день разлетится вмиг!  
— Подожди, подожди, я лучше принесу блокнот, чтобы записывать твои впечатления и советы... А ты пока выпей еще чая, пока он не остыл и отведай вот этого бисквитного пирога.

Ньютон немедленно выполнил пожелания Якоба. И не пожалел. Чай с бренди заменили во рту ледяное пламя на огненное. А сочный, нежный, тающий во рту пирог обласкал язык вкусом, навеявшим внезапно воспоминания о вечерах в Хогсмиде.

— Понял в чем секрет? — Якоб принес не только блокнот, но и блюдо с нагромождением новых соблазнительных кусочков, хотя предыдущее оставалось почти заполненным. — Бисквит пропитан молочным сиропом!  
— Ну, конечно! Сливочное пиво!

Якоб, который вместе с блюдом притащил маленькую десертную вилочку и теперь пытался поддеть ею что-то с очень нежной белой начинкой, моргнул. 

— Ты о чем?  
— Н-неважно... Что это ты делаешь?  
— А вот смотри. До сих пор я как-то не добирался до открытых пирогов, этот первый! Но, кажется, я положил мало агар-агара, верх как-то не очень застыл... Ну-ка скажи «А-а-а», пока я не уронил с вилки эту красотищу!

Ньют послушно открыл рот, гадая, чем вызвана столько странная просьба, но тут Якоб ловко загрузил в его рот разваливающийся на составные части кусочек.

— Зефирный крем! — выпалил он, не дожидаясь, пока ошарашенный Ньют начнет вслух гадать, чем же его накормили. — Весь смысл в том, чтобы у тебя было жесткое основание с бортами, и заполняешь его любой вкусной застывающей массой! Я решил использовать жидкий зефир. Но малость просчитался, и он не полностью затвердел...  
— Все равно вкусно! — наконец подал голос Ньют и залпом допил свой чай.

А Якоб подносил к его рту вилку с уже новой порцией своего следующего изобретения.

*******

Через час, объевшийся и осоловелый, Ньют вышел из булочной, готовый следовать за Якобом хоть на край света. Все его утренние переживания почти забылись, он больше не чувствовал себя бесконечно одиноким и даже заметил, что в промозглом ночном воздухе уже ощущается предчувствие весны.

Единственное, что Ньюта немного напрягало во время чаепития, — это необходимость контролировать речь, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего из их общего прошлого, которое Якоб не помнил. После подлитого бренди следить за языком стало особенно сложно. К тому же Якоб обмолвился, что в его магазинчик часто заходит «девушка в розовом с огненными волосами», Ньют моментально понял, кто она такая, и еле удержался от вопросов типа: «А ты видел ее сестру? И как она тебе? Не видел? Познакомься, скажешь мне потом свое мнение о ней!». А самое ужасное, что он никак не мог убедить Якоба в том, что тот привлекает «девушку в розовом с огненными волосами» не только как восхитительный пекарь, но и как мужчина. Ньют так и сяк пытался внедрить в его набриолиненную голову эту мысль, но все напрасно. «Она же просто ангел, а я…» — заладил Якоб, и все тут!

В этом они были поразительно похожи.

— Вот здесь я живу, — Якоб показал на окно на пятом этаже многоквартирного дома, совсем не того, стены которого снес в свое время сносорог. — Правда, хозяина сегодня дома нет, он только завтра появится. Но мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Ньют поднялся вслед за Якобом в маленький уютный коридорчик, в который выходили три двери. На одну из них Якоб указал: «Вот будет твоя», а другую распахнул: «Прошу!»

Комната была просторнее, чище, светлее, чем та, которую помнил Ньют. И в ней было куда больше мебели: круглый стол в центре, стеллаж с книгами у стены, резной буфет, вместительный комод, шкаф, пара стульев, широкая кровать. А большие окна выходили... на тот самый парк! 

— Ого!— невольно вырвалось у Ньюта, когда он отодвинул тяжелую штору.

Якоб подошел и смущенно заулыбался:

— Нравится вид? Мне тоже. Я поэтому ее снял. И еще потому, что она недалеко от моей булочной.

Он вдруг начал озираться немного озадаченно.

— Места тут, как ты видишь, достаточно, но кровать одна. 

Что, возможно, спать ему придется с Якобом, Ньюта волновало куда меньше, чем то, что у него в чемодане уже основательно голодные животные. Нужно было соображать и быстро...

— Так какая, говоришь, у меня комната? — небрежно бросил он и поспешно вышел в коридор.

К несчастью, Якоб увязался следом.

— Вот эта. Но она закрыта. Я совсем забыл, что хозяин будет завтра. Вспомнил только по дороге, уж извини.  
— Да ничего страшного... Ты не мог бы принести мне мой чемодан? Я оставил его у окна?  
— Но зачем... Впрочем... Охотно!

Стоило Якобу скрыться из глаз, как Ньют быстро достал палочку. Он едва успел прошептать «Алохомора», как вернулся Якоб. Для своей комплекции он вообще двигался необычайно сноровисто и быстро. Ньют еле успел вернуть палочку в петлю на брюках. К счастью, в коридоре было темновато.

— Ух, ты! — Якоб смотрел на открытую дверь. — Скажи мне, что ты ее не взламывал.  
— Конечно же, не взламывал! Я только сильно надавил на ручку и она... Там что-то с замком, наверное... — и Ньют с деловитым видом начал осматривать дверь с обеих сторон.

Якоб пожал плечами.

— Ну, вообще-то, знаешь, прежние жильцы жаловались, что его постоянно то клинит, то еще что-то. Но хозяин не хотел тратиться на новый. Что ж, похоже, теперь ему придется раскошелиться. Держи.

Якоб протянул Ньюту чемодан.

Комнатка оказалась куда меньше, чем у Якоба и окна ее выходили в глухой двор. Узкая, продавленная кровать и дряхлая скудная мебель занимали почти всю крохотную площадь. Но Ньюту было плевать. Он изнывал от желания, наконец, остаться в одиночестве и спуститься к своим тварям. Добрый Якоб, однако, не спешил его покидать. Он притащил чистое, хоть и далеко не новое постельное белье, протер от пыли полки в шкафу и видавший виды комодик, наконец, поставил на него кружку с молоком и положил рядом на салфетку булочку.

— Это «успокаивающая» с валерианой, как я и обещал.  
— Огромное спасибо, — несколько торопливо пробормотал Ньют. — Я немедленно съем ее и завалюсь спать.

Он хотел таким образом дать понять, что пора бы уже с ним попрощаться до завтра... Но Якоб проигнорировал намеки и уселся на кривоватый обшарпанный стул. 

— Хозяин придет после обеда, тебе нужно будет его дождаться, чтобы договориться об аренде. Про замок скажешь... Ну... Не знаю... Так и скажешь, что ты надавил ручку и дверь открылась. Надеюсь, это не покажется ему подозрительным... Вообще он пофигистичный тип и достаточно лояльный. Какие вообще у тебя планы? Сходить куда-нибудь? Что-нибудь посмотреть?  
— Отоспаться, — вырвалось у Ньюта, и он понадеялся, что тон у него скорее жалобный, чем раздраженный. — Нет, правда. Эта качка... Она всю неделю сводила меня с ума. Я надеюсь завтра просто тут проваляться, отдыхая. А вечером уже расспрошу тебя о том, куда можно потратить уйму свободного времени.  
— Ну, уж убивать время этот город умеет! Правда, все это очень не дешево. Впрочем... Я думаю, мы сможем найти тебе не очень затратные...  
— Якоб!  
— А? Что?  
— Можно я уже лягу спать?  
— О, извини! — Якоб вскочил. — Если что, туалет дальше по коридору. Там такая не очень приметная дверь, но если...  
— Ничего, я найду, — Ньют только что ногой не постукивал от нетерпения.  
— Конечно, конечно... — пробормотал Якоб, озираясь, и, наконец, направился к двери. — Спокойной ночи, Ньют. До завтра!  
— Спокойной ночи, Якоб. Да, разумеется.

Как только за Якобом закрылась дверь, Ньют немедленно наставил на нее палочку и прошептал «Коллопортус». Наверное, такая предосторожность была излишней, но Ньюту даже думать не хотелось, что будет, если Якоб решит ночью или утром к нему сюда заскочить, одеяло там поправить или принести что-нибудь вкусное, а обнаружит лишь чемодан. 

Да. Все-таки плохо, когда твой друг потерял память! И ты не можешь взять его с собой на вечернюю (точнее, уже ночную) чистку загонов, да и вообще вынужден изворачиваться, хитрить и вот так грубо выставлять за дверь. 

Ужасно неудобно получилось... 

*******

Все утро и до самого обеда Ньют возился со своим зоопарком. Во-первых, он чувствовал себя немного виноватым из-за того, что накануне так надолго оставил животных без внимания. Во-вторых, у него все равно не было никаких планов. Кружить по Нью-Йорку, озираясь, чтобы не напороться на Куинни или Тину, ну никак не походило на увлекательное времяпровождение. На самом деле, если бы Якоб не сказал, что должен прийти хозяин, Ньют так бы и проторчал в чемодане до самого вечера. Но заплатить за аренду все же стоило, так что пришлось вылезти наружу.

У своей двери Ньют обнаружил блюдо с парочкой «нюхлеров» и кофейник с чашечкой. Кофе давно остыл, а вот булочки оказались восхитительно свежими, как будто не провели в ожидании, пока ими соизволят полакомиться, долгие семь часов. Если бы Ньют не знал, что Якоб совершенно точно маггл, он бы решил, что тот втихушку поколдовывает. 

Не успел Ньют допить кофе и съесть последний кусочек, как явился хозяин. В сказку о двери он поверил без особенных проблем. Но, тем не менее, Ньют, похоже, ему не очень понравился. Несмотря на то, что Якоб описывал хозяина, как пофигистичного и лояльного, он смотрел как-то слишком уж подозрительно, вопросы задавал тоном весьма неприязненным и вообще вел себя так, как будто ему не нужны ни постоялец, ни его деньги. Ньют изнывал от пристального, явно недружелюбного внимания, и был рад, когда хозяин, наконец, убрался. Для поправления душевного здоровья Ньют вернулся к своим тварям и проторчал с ними до самого вечера. 

Он бы и дальше не вылезал из чемодана, но его напугала мысль о том, что Якоб вернется и не найдет его, а потом придется как-то еще и объяснять свое невесть откуда появление в комнате (ведь пройти в нее можно лишь минуя дверь Якоба). Так что пришлось покинуть зоопарк и обживать свое скудное жилище. Скудное жилище надоело буквально через десять минут, и Ньют решил прогуляться до магазинчика Якоба.

Он пришел в булочную почти перед самым закрытием. Но все-таки успел немного понаблюдать за увлекательным процессом продажи необычной выпечки обычным завсегдатаям. Якоб был так же неподражаем и очарователен, как всегда. Ньют только диву давался, как тот не устает расточать свои улыбки, советы и комплименты покупателям.

— Ньют! — обрадовался Якоб и помахал ему рукой. — Иди сюда!

Когда Ньют подошел, Якоб поднял прилавок, пропуская его и шепнул: «Подожди меня за столиком, я уже заканчиваю».

— Так вы говорите, хотите не только сладкого, но и терпкого на вкус, мисс Джонс? — обратился он к миловидной девушке и задумался, пытаясь сообразить, что из его ассортимента подходит под это описание. — Сочетание еще и с кислинкой вас не напугает?

Ньют уселся ждать за столик недалеко от печки. Как и вчера, его немедленно накрыло ощущением уюта, теплоты и своей... уместности тут, что ли? Он ни о чем не думал, ни по какому поводу не тревожился, просто сидел, смотрел на поленья и слушал хор голосов в магазине, который мало помалу терял свою интенсивность и, наконец, сошел на нет. 

— Ну что? — вытирая о фартук руки, к нему подошел Якоб. — Чай?  
— Да, пожалуйста.

Якоб принес чайник, чашки, опять блюдо с выпечкой, на этот раз не нарезанной.

— Ты вчера перепробовал все. Но сегодня в обед мне пришла в голову идея одной новинки... Сочетание несочетаемых вкусов. Сладости и остроты. Рулетики с инжиром и соусом песто! Есть у меня тут одна покупательница, которая вечно просит что-то эдакое... Я уж не знаю, как ей и угодить! Вот попробуй. Что думаешь?

Ньют попробовал. И чуть было не сказал, что сочетание вызвало в нем ностальгию по сладостям Берти Боттс! Он обожал пихать в рот сразу несколько конфет, добиваясь самых причудливых вкусов.

— Я думаю... Я думаю, что это очень здорово! — тщательно подбирая слова, сообщил Ньют Якобу. — Ты можешь пойти еще дальше. Смешать мед с хреном, например. Или патоку со жгучим перцем. Соленое со сладким тоже дадут интересный эффект.  
— Да ты гений, приятель! Я должен это записать!

И Якоб убежал за своим блокнотом. Ньют судорожно выдохнул. Как бы он хотел разговаривать свободно, не одергивая себя поминутно! Ну почему в Америке такие идиотские законы?!

— Я, кстати, забыл тебя спросить, чем ты занимаешься, — Якоб вернулся с блокнотом, сел напротив Ньюта и подлил ему чай.

Который чуть не пошел у Ньюта носом.

— Я зоом... я зоолог.  
— Ух ты! Занимаешься животными? Какими?  
— Да самыми... э... разными. Я пишу книгу о повадках и... и так далее.  
— Ничего себе! А мне дашь почитать?

Ньют поднял на искренне заинтересованного Якоба взгляд, полный муки. Он понятия не имел, как поддерживать такой скользкий разговор, не рискуя поминутно ляпнуть что-то лишнее. Как же необходимость скрываться и скрывать портила весь эффект от уютных дружеских вечеров!

— Она... — он откашлялся, сделал глоток чая. — Она еще не написана и вообще... Все наработки и черновики осталась в Англии.  
— Да ничего! Ты ведь пришлешь мне ее позже? Если это не трудно. Я даже заплачу!

Ну вот что ты с ним будешь делать?! Конечно, Ньют мог бы раздобыть в Лондоне какую-нибудь маггловскую книгу о животных, возможно, даже редких, и не исключено, что очень занимательную. Но какова вероятность того, что ее написал кто-нибудь с имечком Ньютон? Как хорошо, что он хотя бы не сказал Якобу свою фамилию!

— Я... Э... Я не знаю толком, когда вообще ее закончу, такие книги пишутся... Годами. К тому же она будет интересна в основном... тоже зоологам.  
— Ничего! Я терпеливый, я подожду. И я не дурак, думаю, уж как-нибудь смогу ее прочесть, — и он вдруг посмотрел на Ньюта таким взглядом... 

Каким дурак точно смотреть не стал бы. 

То есть... Нет, Ньют и так-то не считал, что Якоб глупый или что-то в этом роде. Но впервые ему вдруг пришло в голову, что внешние простота и добродушие друга, возможно, не дали увидеть какие-то более глубокие... характеристики. Он вспомнил стеллаж, полный книг, и вдруг подумал, что Якоб похож на камуфлори. Что-то в нем было... невидимым с первого взгляда. И, похоже, судьба дала Ньюту шанс на взгляд второй.

*******

Почти весь следующий день Ньют опять провел в своем чемодане. Он не только убирал и кормил, но и наблюдал за тварями, которых поймал незадолго до поездки, а это требовало чрезвычайно много времени и терпения. Еще Ньют попытался вернуться к книге, но с этим возникли определенные проблемы: книга напоминала о Тине, а о Тине думать было грустно.

Ньют понимал, что ведет себя, как трус, избегая Тину, но чем дольше он оттягивал встречу, тем больше склонялся к тому, что она не состоится: он понятия не имел, как внятно объяснить Тине, почему он за несколько дней ни разу ее не навестил. Нет, конечно, он всегда мог соврать, что прибыл буквально только что. Но во время вечернего разговора с Якобом, когда тот спросил, как все прошло с арендой, оформлением и вообще, ему вдруг пришла в голову ужасная мысль, что Тина давно знает о том, что Ньют сейчас в Нью-Йорке: на этот раз он в самом деле отправил запрос на разрешение использовать палочку. И хотя отдел Тины не занимался таможенными делами или разрешениями на въезд, кто знает, какие до нее могли дойти слухи. А вдруг какой-нибудь сослуживец остановил ее в коридоре и этак небрежно заметил: «Кстати, Тина, твой ненормальный любитель всяких тварей не собирается на этот раз устраивать нам проверку нервов на прочность каким-нибудь особо опасным зверем?»

Какой же дурой она будет себя чувствовать, и какого дурака свалял он, не подумав о таком развитии событий!

Нет уж, лучше тихо отсидеться, а потом, по возвращении в Англию, дождаться от нее гневного или же (если ему повезет) совершенно обычного письма, по которому будет понятно, что ей известно, что нет и как можно все исправить. В конце концов, он мог и... заболеть, например! Скажем, его покусал нунду, как раз когда он уже подплывал к Нью-Йорку, и ему пришлось проваляться в чемодане неделю, потому что ну не мог же он обратиться в маггловскую больницу и... Нет, на животных лучше не возводить поклеп. Тина, конечно, после всех их приключений относится к его питомцам хорошо, а к какому-нибудь Злыдню питает даже вполне объяснимые нежные чувства, но все-таки не стоит испытывать ее лояльность на прочность. Нужно соврать что-нибудь более... нейтральное.

Ньют вдруг поймал себя на том, что врать Тине ему казалось легче, чем Якобу. Конечно, Тине он врал пока только в воображении, а Якобу в реальности, но все же такой расклад его здорово удивил. Может, все дело в том, что скажи он Якобу правду, от этого выиграли бы все? Кроме психики мадам Пиквери, конечно! 

И тут Ньют вдруг вспомнил, что обещал Якобу сделать наброски к его буклетику.

— Мне одна из моих покупательниц предложила писать сказки, представляешь? — сообщил тот Ньюту вчера вечером за чаем. — Я сказал ей, что Волшебные ленивцы, — он указал на ящик с «камуфлори», — невидимы. И могут предсказывать будущее.

Ньют закашлялся, и ему пришлось выдержать довольно внушительные хлопки по спине. 

— Какая интересная фантазия, — Ньют попытался улыбнуться непринужденно и быстро глянул на Якоба, тут же отведя глаза, надеясь, что тот ничего в них этакого не увидел. — Как тебе только приходит подобное в голову?  
— Да я сам не знаю, — пожал плечами Якоб. — Кое-что мне снится, а кое-что просто как будто возникает неизвестно откуда. Бац! И у меня перед глазами стоит какое-нибудь странное животное. А ведь я не зоолог, как ты. И вообще, если честно, не сильно интересовался флорой и фауной до того, как решил открыть булочную. А теперь... Вот смотри, — он кивнул на фигурку «нюхлера». — Этот парень любит все блестящее. На животе у него сумка и туда он прячет свои иногда довольно дорогие находки типа монет или запонок. Вот это необычный носорог. А вот это...

И Якоб описал Ньюту окками, лунтелят и сообщил, что собирается наладить выпечку соломки в виде человекообразных веточек с руками, ногами и вытянутой головой.

Ньют сидел ни жив, ни мертв. Якоб помнил гораздо, гораздо больше, чем ему полагалось... Но как? Почему? Его образы были весьма точны, и это не могло не настораживать...

Какое счастье, что он совершенно не помнил Ньюта! Или...? Якоб определенно наморщил лоб, когда Ньют назвал ему свое имя. А после несколько раз кидал на него весьма задумчивые взгляды исподтишка. Ньют привык не замечать эти зыркания, успокоив себя, что все в порядке, волноваться не о чем. В конце концов, люди ежедневно видят тысячи лиц, и Якоб, конечно, предполагает, что где-то уже сталкивался с Ньютом. Просто, как обычный человек в такой ситуации, очень хочет вспомнить — где. Но не вспомнит, разумеется. Если бы дождь не сработал, как надо, МАКУСА была бы уже по уши в проблемах, люди почему-то обожают пересказывать друг другу свои сновидения, вот был бы номер, если бы они обнаружили, что им снится одно и то же! 

И вообще-то, если говорить честно... Ньют был рад, что Якоб забыл не совсем все. Ему сразу не понравилась вся эта идея со стиранием памяти тому, кто прошел с ними через передряги и оказал неоценимую помощь (Куинни рассказала, как Якоб храбро выбил дверь в кабинет Грейвза)! Это было несправедливо. И хорошо, что где-то в уголках его души осталась, пусть и довольно призрачная, тень волшебства, к которому он прикоснулся. 

Движимый такими мыслями и благодарностью, Ньют и предложил Якобу помочь сделать наброски. В конце концов, он-то знал всех этих животных даже лучше! И хотя художником Ньют не был, но тварей рисовал вполне сносно: еще мальчишкой он взял себе за правило заносить в блокнот изображения самых интересных представителей животного магического мира. Иллюстратор его будущей книги даже сказал, что работы Ньюта так хороши, что их придется лишь чуть-чуть подправить.

Следующие два часа Ньют увлеченно корпел над набросками. Он знал всех «героев булочной» не просто в лицо, он наизусть изучил их характеры, милые, смешные или опасные повадки, и теперь с легкостью переносил на бумагу выражения мордочек, движения лап, размах крыльев во всей их уникальности. Он рисовал и в который раз поражался, как прекрасен и разнообразен животный магический мир! И вдруг понял, по чему скучает сильнее всего — по такому же восхищению и благоговению на лице Якоба. Ни один маг, даже Дамблдор, даже Тина, не смотрели на его тварей с таким выражением, с каким глядел на них простой маггловский булочник...

Ньют как можно тщательнее выписывал своих питомцев, чтобы снова увидеть хотя бы тень того самого чувства на лице у Якоба. И только когда нарисованный нюхлер запихал в свою сумку недорисованную подвеску, до Ньюта дошло, какой он идиот: ведь у магглов нет движущихся картинок! 

Расстроенный, он отложил перо, отодвинул свитки. Нет, никогда Ньют не привыкнет к такой пропасти между ним и его другом, к тому, что надо постоянно себя одергивать и держать в голове тысячу мелочей при общении с ним. Он обязательно где-нибудь да проколется, обязательно. 

Но обещание есть обещание... Значит, Ньюту надо просто пойти и купить для рисования всякие типично маггловские вещи. Якоб должен знать, где они продаются, ведь он же решил сделать буклетики. Может, даже у Якоба уже давно все куплено, но не будет же Ньют вламываться в его комнату...

Вздохнув и натянув пальто, Ньют направился в булочную, в очередной раз порадовавшись тому, что Якоб поселился недалеко от нее. 

Он почувствовал восхитительный запах за сто метров до булочной и ускорил шаг. Не мешало бы прикупить что-нибудь, чтобы жевать во время работы над рисунками. Может, сладкого «камуфлори»? Или «окками» со свежим цитрусовым вкусом? Или стоит взять маковую «сносорожиху»? Или лучше переключиться с магических животных на что-нибудь типично маггловское? Вроде булочек с корицей... Как всегда при мысли о выпечке Якоба, рот у Ньюта наполнился слюной. Он в нетерпении завернул за угол, почти добежал до магазичика и уже схватился за ручку... как вдруг застыл, словно его ударили по голове мешком муки.

За стеклом витрины в своем очаровательном розовом пальто и изящной шляпкой на золотых кудрях стояла собственной персоной Куинни Голдштейн и показывала изящным пальчиком на рулетики с инжиром и соусом песто. 

Ньют отдернул ладонь от ручки, словно ее обожгло, сердце его ухнуло в желудок, ноги ослабли, и он даже чуточку присел. К счастью, в следующую же секунду адреналин вернул мышцам энергию, и Ньют бросился бежать так быстро, как будто за ним гналась сносорожиха в течке. 

Он влетел на свой пятый этаж, махом пролетел коридор, заскочил в комнату, запер дверь, буквально скатился вниз по лестнице в свою чемоданную хижину и забился в самый темный угол, обняв себя за плечи и уткнувшись лбом в коленки. 

И только тогда почувствовал себя в относительной безопасности.

*******

Ньют не знал, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем внутренняя дрожь начала его отпускать, а мысли мало-помалу проясняться. Он осторожно открыл глаза, поднял голову, вытянул ноги, огляделся. Темная, привычная, уютная хижина подействовала на него, как всегда, умиротворяюще. На бегу он зацепил свитки на столе, и теперь его рисунки валялись по всему полу. Ньют начал ползать на коленях, собирая их, рассматривая, потихоньку успокаиваясь. Собрал все, прижал к груди и снова забился в угол.

Собственная реакция на Куинни его потрясла. Ну да, ему лучше не встречаться сейчас с ней, это, в общем-то, ясно. Мало того, что она здорово удивится, его увидев, так ведь и в голову полезет наверняка! И что же она там найдет? Все-таки вся эта неконтролируемая легилименция... Жуткая вещь, если ты не очень-то любишь открываться людям. А Ньют открываться людям не любил. Люди умели бить по больному куда сильнее самых опасных тварей. Ньют узнал это достаточно рано и с тех пор старался не забывать.

И все-таки... От вида Куинни, с которой он вполне без проблем общался раньше, вдруг такой иррациональный неконтролируемый страх... Ньют не мог понять, откуда он возник. Возможно, просто сработал эффект неожиданности. Ну, как бы то ни было, в булочную он сегодня не пойдет. Что если она все еще там? Что если Якоб оставит ее на вечернее чаепитие? Что если он решит пригласить ее в гости?!

Ньют почувствовал, как к горлу снова поднимается удушливая паника и замотал головой, словно пытался стряхнуть ее с себя. Да что с ним такое?! Ну да, если Куинни узнает, что он избегает ее сестру, это будет... неприятно. Но не так уж и смертельно. Возможно, она даже поможет ему как-то разобраться со всем этим сложным ворохом мыслей и чувств по отношению к Тине.

Но почему-то эта мысль не вызвала энтузиазма... 

Как и внезапное открытие, что Куинни вовсе не обязательно приходить сюда, чтобы узнать о том, что Ньют в городе. Разум Якоба был, как открытая дверь в библиотеку — залезай, читай, что хочешь. Не исключено, что где-то в секции недавних событий и знакомств уже стоит увесистый томик «Ньют-англичанин-зоолог» (надо все-таки вернуться к привычке не представляться своим настоящим именем!), и «девушка в розовом» уже вовсю листает его страницы. 

— Зараза, — прошептал Ньют, а потом вспомнил, как таял за прилавком Якоб, глядя на Куинни во все глаза. Оставалось надеяться на то, что все его мысли в тот момент были заняты исключительно прекрасной покупательницей. Да, в общем-то, с чего бы ему в такой ситуации думать о Ньюте? 

Ньют выдохнул, надеясь испытать облегчение. Якоб, конечно, не выдаст его, Якобу не до того, ведь она... а он... Но вместо облегчения Ньюта неожиданно снова накрыло ощущение полного беспросветного одиночества, с которым он ступил с трапа корабля на американскую землю. 

Ньют опять подтянул к себе колени, обнял их, уперся в них лбом, закрыл глаза. Он сидел так долго, очень долго. Пока не услышал странный, тоскливый, жалобный звук. Еще больше времени ушло на то, чтобы понять, что это его собственный стон.

«Это я. Надо же, это я...»

*******

Когда Ньют вылез из чемодана, за окном уже вовсю был поздний вечер, а в его окно, выходящее во двор, заглядывали огни окон и фонарей. Ньют стоял в темноте и смотрел на их теплый мягкий свет. Он ни о чем не думал, ничего не чувствовал, просто как будто растворялся в желтых пятнах. Он придумал этот способ, когда ему было года полтора. Его завораживала возможность сливаться с окружающим миром, растворяться в нем, он мог часами ползать за солнечными бликами и пытаться стать с ними единым целом. Ньют настолько погружался в это занятие, что переставал реагировать на внешние раздражители. Тесей разворачивал его к себе, пытался заглянуть в глаза, Ньют глаза отводил — Тесей загораживал пятна. Тесей пытался его разговорить, Ньют пропускал его слова мимо ушей — он слушал тишину.

— Мам! Он у нас слепой? Или глухой? Или дурак?  
— Отстань от брата!

Мама брала Ньюта на руки, но он смотрел и мимо нее. Он слышал, что она говорила, и понимал слова. Но они были просто фоном, а какой смыл отвечать на фон? В конце концов его отвели к колдомедикам, чтобы проверить слух. Слух оказался в порядке. А позже оказалось, что Ньют различает даже те звуки, которые не слышит никто. Становясь старше, он все реже и реже спонтанно падал в тишину, и хотя в этом были свои неудобства — например, в школе ему приходилось выслушивать обидные прозвища и оскорбления, — в итоге в этом оказалась и куча плюсов. Так, его манера резко включать слух на звук здорово помогала вскакивать посреди ночи, чтобы покормить зверячьих малышей. 

И сейчас он резко вернулся в реальность, лишь только заслышав, как под Якобом скрипят ступеньки. Судя по этим скрипам, Якоб пришел один. Но все-таки Ньют осторожно выглянул в слегка приоткрытую дверь. Да, Якоб был без Куинни. Ньют вышел в коридор, улыбаясь немного смущенно и косясь в сторону:

— Привет!

Якоб чуть не выронил пакет с выпечкой, который прижимал к своему солидному животу обеими руками.

— Черт, Ньют, ты меня напугал! Ты чего в темноте сидишь? Не зажег свет в коридоре...  
— Да я только что пришел, — Ньют забрал пакет, из которого доносились восхитительные запахи, и встал рядом, ожидая, когда Якоб откроет дверь в свою комнату.  
— А где пропадал? Я думал, ты придешь ко мне на чай в булочную. Мне понравились наши вечерние чаепития.  
— Ну, чай ведь можно попить и здесь?

Якоб открыл дверь, зажег свет и посторонился, пропуская Ньюта.

— Почему бы и нет? Но там огонь, запахи выпечки, и как-то, может быть поэтому, уютнее, что ли... Так куда ты ходил?  
— Я пошел искать, где продаются всякие рисовальные штуки и заблудился, — Ньют подошел к окну, отдернул шторы. — А потом пошел гулять в парк. Там сыро и холодно, но довольно неплохо. А что было интересного у тебя?

Якоб набрал воды в старый латунный чайник и поставил его на только пару лет, как вошедший в моду электрический очаг. 

— Ко мне заходила та «девушка в розовом»! — Якоб выглядел смущенным и радостным. — Так, давай этот стол чуть-чуть сюда подвинем... 

Они выдвинули стол на середину комнаты, расставили стулья. Ньют уселся на тот, что напротив окна и зажал руки между коленей. Якоб расставил чашки, заварил чай, выложил выпечку на широкое блюдо с золотистой каемкой, у которого на краешке был небольшой скол, но смотрелось оно все равно нарядно.

— О! И как? Ты ее куда-нибудь пригласил? — Ньют торопливо схватил апельсиновую пышку и запихал в рот сразу половину. Он ужасно проголодался.  
— Да нет, что ты! — Якоб, казалось, пришел в ужас от одного предположения.  
— Она часто к тебе заходит? — Ньют проглотил пышку в два счета и протянул руку к мятному пончику.  
— Не, раз-два в неделю. Берет всех моих волшебных зверюшек и пропадает на несколько дней. Она такая тоненькая... Наверное, ей хватает надолго. А живет, видимо, далеко, иначе ходила бы каждый день. Выпечку лучше есть свежей! — и Якоб тоже взял мятный пончик.

А Ньют вдруг вспомнил оставленных у его дверей вместе с кофе «нюхлеров».

— Знаешь, твоя стряпня все равно у тебя долго не черствеет. Как ты этого добился?  
— Бабушкин секрет, — Якоб подмигнул.

Раз-два в неделю... Значит, завтра ее точно не будет! И значит, вечер в пекарне принадлежит ему! Ньют расслабился, он жевал пончики, смотрел на Якоба и беспечно качал ногой.

— Ты ведь расскажешь мне, где купить все, что нужно для маггл... для рисования?  
— Спрашиваешь! Я начерчу тебе план.  
— А потом я могу зайти к тебе и чем-нибудь помочь.  
— У тебя же отпуск, Ньют! А у меня есть толковый хорошо оплачиваемый работник. Ты и так поможешь мне тем, что нарисуешь эскизы к буклетикам.  
— А, точно! Но вечером я же все равно к тебе приду?  
— Да не вопрос! 

Якоб разлил еще чая в быстро опустевшие чашки, и Ньют потянулся за восхитительной булочкой с мелиссой. 

*******

На следующий день Ньют сразу после возни с тварями засел за наброски. Рисовать маггловскими карандашами было не сложней, чем магическими, а где-то через полчаса ему даже стало нравиться, что рисунки не двигаются – не нужно ловить их по всему листу, чтобы внести правки, и монетки остаются на своем месте, а не исчезают в бездонной сумке нюхлера. Если бы тот, магически-нарисованный, хотя бы оставлял несколько лежать перед собой, чтобы покупатели смогли понять смысл картинки! Но нет, портрет мехового воришки был такой же ненасытный, как оригинал, он умудрился стащить даже не дорисованную подвеску! А вот маггловский вариант, хоть и тянулся лапкой к украшениям, не хватал их, не прятал, просто тянулся, и все, застыв, так что картинка вышла очень выразительной, такой, как надо.

Наконец, Ньют изобразил всех, бережно завернул рисунки в упаковочную коричневую бумагу и отправился в «булочную Ковальски». С уборкой и художествами он как раз провозился до обеда, а в обед Якоб закрывал свой магазинчик и устраивал перерыв, чтобы перекусить вместе со своим помощником за столиком у печки.

Ньют постучал в стеклянную дверь и услышал крик «Закрыто!», а потом в глубине из подсобной комнатки выглянул Якоб и радостно побежал открывать.

— Я думал, это кто-то другой! Проходи, ты вовремя, я как раз пью имбирный чай. 

Ньют прошел за прилавок, к уже привычной печке, сел на стул.

— А где Генри?  
— На складе. Он уже пообедал, хочет сегодня пораньше закончить. Тебе налить чашечку?  
— Да, конечно. Я принес рисунки.  
— О! Это здорово! Покажешь?

Якоб достал еще одну чашку, выложил на блюдо ломтики пряного и душистого макового кекса и с интересом уставился на разложенные листочки. Ньют взял кекс и начал его жевать, посматривая на Якоба. Ему ужасно хотелось узнать, что тот думает о портретах своих кондитерских животных. Но обычно словоохотливый, Якоб почему-то ничего не говорил, молча переводил взгляд с одного рисунка на другой. 

— Не нравится? — Ньют не выдержал. 

Частенько его наброски были небрежными, потому что делал он их для себя. Но в эти он вложил всю душу. Несмотря на то, что рисунки не двигались, звери парадоксально казались куда более живыми, чем вчерашние. 

— Н-нет, почему… Наоборот, — пробормотал Якоб. 

И снова замолчал. 

— Я могу переделать, — быстро сказал Ньют. Он неожиданно смутился, реакция друга его удивила. 

Он так спешил быстрее принести рисунки, не стал ждать до вечера, потому что надеялся обрадовать, но Якоб, кажется, был совсем не рад. 

— Я могу переделать, — повторил Ньют.  
— А? — Якоб словно очнулся, будто вынырнул откуда-то, не глядя на Ньюта, бодро сказал: — Нет, что ты, все отлично! Спасибо!

Но голос его звучал как-то… фальшиво. Ньют растерялся. Он не знал, что и думать. Рисунки были отличные, он добился потрясающего сходства. Тогда в чем дело? Что смущает в них Якоба? Может, магглы как-то рисуют иначе? Может, он в чем-то ошибся? 

— Я... Что-то не так сделал? Я рисовал по твоим описаниям. Видишь, этот нюх... этот зверек тянется к украшениям. А этого я нарисовал пунктиром, потому что он вроде как невидим. А у этого огненный рог. Все, как ты описывал!  
— Да, да, ты все очень точно передал, — как-то рассеянно сказал Якоб.

Он взял листок со сносорогом и долго на него смотрел. Потом вдруг пробормотал, по-прежнему не глядя на Ньюта:

— Мне надо работать, извини, — и пошел открывать дверь, хотя до конца перерыва было еще минут десять. 

Ньют остался сидеть на стуле перед своим нетронутым чаем. Он смотрел на наброски и чувствовал, как его охватывает непонятная тоска. Своими реакциями люди иногда ставили его в тупик, с животными было куда проще. 

Звякнул колокольчик. И еще раз. И еще. Какая-то женщина окрикнула ребенка, схватившего булочку, кто-то засмеялся, что-то спросил, ему ответили, потом разом заговорило сразу несколько людей. Магазин начал наполняться покупателями. 

Ньют подождал, пока их не набьется достаточно для того, чтобы можно было, затерявшись в толпе, пробраться к двери. Он тихо выскользнул на улицу и побрел куда глаза глядят. Он шел и шел, не замечая даже, что не застегнул пальто, что дрожит от холода. Якоб задал ему ту еще загадку! 

Наверное, больше часа Ньют кружил по улице и недоумевал, что же произошло с его другом (он даже забыл оглядываться, чтобы не налететь внезапно на Тину или Куинни), а потом так закоченел, что решил вернуться к себе на квартиру. Назад он шел опять мимо «булочной Ковальски», поэтому остановился у витрины, чтобы посмотреть на работу Якоба. 

И сперва даже не сообразил, что не так.

Ему пришлось стоять добрых минут десять, чтобы понять: Якоб работал как-то… по-другому. Что-то в его манере неуловимо изменилось. Ньют никак не мог сообразить — что именно. Стоял, смотрел... А потом решил снова просочиться в магазин, наблюдение через стекло ничего толком не давало. Он чуть присел, чтобы спрятаться за покупателями и так на полусогнутых подошел достаточно близко, чтобы можно было слышать, что происходит по обе стороны от прилавка. И тут-то до него дошло. Якоб больше не шутил. Он обращался к покупателям слишком… формально. Суховато. Без изюминки. Он не описывал больше свою продукцию так, что хотелось немедленно ее съесть. Не рассказывал сказки о своих сдобных животных. Не описывал новые вкусы и не делал анонсов. Только «что вам нужно?», «сколько?» и «вот ваш пакет, вот ваша сдача, всего доброго». 

Он был абсолютно не похож на того Якоба, к которому валом валили все эти завсегдатаи. Да, конечно, выпечка в магазине была восхитительна, но людей явно привлекал и необычный продавец. А теперь?

Ньют выскользнул из магазина еще более озадаченный, чем до его посещения. Да что такое случилось с его другом?!

Он понимал, что, видимо, как-то причастен к этим переменам… Но… Как?!

Ньют дошел до своей квартиры, поднялся на пятый этаж и долго стоял в центре комнаты. А потом принялся ходить из угла в угол. Он спускался в чемодан и поднимался снова. Выходил в коридор. И все это время прокручивал в голове до секунды все, что произошло после того, как Якоб открыл ему дверь, и до того, как в магазин ввалились первые посетители. Он по сто раз повторил все свои реплики, просмотрел в воображении все рисунки и еле дождался вечера, чтобы вернуться в булочную на уже ставший привычным вечерний чай.

Якоб открыл ему, как и в предыдущие вечера. Но выглядел он так же, как и несколько часов назад: задумчивым, рассеянным, молчаливо чем-то недовольным... Если бы Ньют не наблюдал все эти метаморфозы в обед, он бы решил, что друга его подменили, что какая-то зараза выпила оборотное зелье и теперь невесть зачем изображает из себя Якоба Ковальски! 

И весь бесконечно тянущийся вечер Ньют пытался выцепить настоящего Якоба Ковальски из непроницаемой скорлупы, в которую тот зачем-то забрался. Но безуспешно. Якоб если и отвечал, то с запозданием и невпопад, быстро свернул чаепитие, по дороге домой молчал, а потом в коридоре просто захлопнул перед носом Ньюта дверь, что-то пробурчав про «рано вставать, рано в кровать». Ньют даже опомниться не успел. Бац! И вот он уже рассматривает облупившуюся краску на двери!

В самом подавленном настроении Ньют поплелся в свою комнату.

Как же жаль, что он в этот приезд избегает Куинни! Понять людей в некоторые моменты без помощи легилемента просто невозможно...

*******

Возня с тварями всегда отвлекала Ньюта от неприятных мыслей: он отдавал себя своим питомцам безраздельно. Но так как в этот приезд их было очень мало, да и внимания они требовали не круглосуточного, где-то к обеду Ньют обнаружил, что снова ломает голову над странным поведением Якоба. Наконец, ему надоело мучить себя догадками, и он решил добежать до магазина: посмотреть на Якоба в процессе работы. Возможно, Ньют зря тревожится. Никто не обязан быть веселым постоянно. Может, у Якоба вчера просто не было настроения?

Ньют остановился недалеко от булочной, наблюдая, как она наполняется людьми после обеденного перерыва, а потом осторожно пробрался внутрь, пригибаясь, как в прошлый раз. Боясь быть обнаруженным, он не поднимал голову, так что не мог видеть выражение лица Якоба. Но голос его слышал очень хорошо. И голос Якоба был все такой же суховатый и рассеянный, как вчера. Несколько покупательниц даже спросили его, не заболел ли он. Якоб ответил: «Немного», и получил целый ворох рецептов, которые живо поднимут на ноги в это богатое на простуды время года. Ньют узнал множество способов использования меда, лимона, перца, спирта, вина и подогретого пива, но к разгадке состояния Якоба не придвинулся ни на шаг.

Из магазинчика он вышел удрученным и все еще озадаченным. Поразительное невезение! Сперва вся эта ерунда с Тиной (ну ладно, тут он был сам виноват), а теперь еще и с Якобом (причем создавалось ощущение, что и здесь без вины Ньюта не обошлось… что как-то не добавляло оптимизма). Может, поменять билет и уплыть сегодня же домой? Он, конечно, хотел сменить обстановку, но не на полную же тоски и неясной вины! 

Ньют бы, наверное, так и сделал. Но мысль, что, возможно, именно он является причиной трансформации Якоба из счастливого пекаря в пекаря отстраненного и далекого от характеристики «счастливый», удержала его от немедленного бегства в Англию. 

Он должен все исправить. Ну или хотя бы попытаться. Незачем ходить вокруг да около, надо задать Якобу вопрос в лоб! И не слезать с него, пока он честно не признается, что его гложет и почему он так себя ведет.

Приняв это решение, Ньют повеселел и отправился домой, к другим своим друзьям. 

Вечером он вернулся к булочной полным решимости не уходить, пока не выяснит, что происходит. Позвонил в колокольчик, постучал в стеклянную дверь, откашлялся. Из дальнего помещения с печкой выглянул Якоб, пошел открывать. Он не улыбался и выглядел каким-то странно собранным, как будто решимость Ньюта каким-то образом передалась и ему. 

— Я уже выхожу, погоди, возьму кое-что, — сказал он как-то по-деловому и пошел вглубь магазина. Ньют увязался следом, выпалил:  
— Нам надо поговорить!  
— Конечно, — так же спокойно сказал Якоб, взял тяжелый большой пакет. — Вот дома и поговорим. Пойдем.

Он вышел, подождал, пока выйдет Ньют, запер булочную и быстро, не оглядываясь, поспешил в сторону дома. Обескураженный Ньют бросился догонять. Якоб шел молча, Ньют тоже не пытался заговорить, боясь сбить настрой. Они поднялись на свой пятый этаж, Ньют не стал проходить в свою комнату, стоял и ждал, что сделает Якоб. Якоб открыл дверь к себе и кивнул головой:

— Проходи. 

Жестом указал Ньюту на стул:

— Только пальто сними. Давай сюда. 

Якоб забрал у Ньюта пальто, повесил его на гвоздик у двери, свое пристроил рядом. Отошел к стоящему тут же буфету, вынул из него два бокала, тщательно протер их полотенцем и поставил на стол. Достал из принесенного пакета бренди, налил каждому буквально на палец и сел. От неожиданности Ньют не нашелся, что сказать, смотрел то на Якоба, то на бутылку и мучительно подбирал слова. Слова не подбирались. А Якоб на Ньюта не смотрел, он разглядывал бокалы. А может, и не их. Может, он что-то внутри себя разглядывал. Потом взял один, залпом осушил, поставил, налил снова. 

— Ньют, ты был на войне?

Вопрос прозвучал спокойно, но так неожиданно, что Ньют вздрогнул. Поднял взгляд от своего бренди и смущенно уставился на Якоба. 

— Прости, ч-что?

Якоб посмотрел мягко, почти безмятежно, словно спросил, как, мол, тебе моя выпечка. Ньют моргнул, отвел глаза, пробормотал:

— Восточный фронт.

Он боялся, что Якоб начнет его расспрашивать, но Якоб не стал, просто кивнул.

Тогда Ньют проглотил свою порцию и закашлялся. Якоб налил им снова, покачал бокал в своей руке. Сказал задумчиво:

— Мне снятся кошмары. Предыдущий твой сосед жаловался, что по ночам я иногда ору от ужаса. Ему эти крики очень спать мешали. Лучше бы они мешали мне. Знаешь это идиотское чувство, когда ты хочешь и не можешь проснуться... Хочешь и не можешь... 

Он залпом выпил и опять налил.

— Я повидал много дерьма там. Да что тебе объяснять, ты и сам все видел... На фронте я сожрал целую бочку дерьма, приятель. Но я видел и много хорошего. Я видел настоящую дружбу и настоящую храбрость. Не всякое... там... книжное геройство. Нет. Живую храбрость на грани трусости. Когда ты боишься, но все равно встаешь и бежишь.

Якоб смотрел в пространство. Смотрел задумчиво, очень спокойно. Говорил буднично, ровно. 

— Этот страх... Животный, безумный, бесконечный страх... Он здорово учит ценить жизнь. За минуту такого страха можно возлюбить даже проклятый дождь над головой и чертову грязь под коленями и локтями. Ползешь по ней, ненавидишь ее... и любишь. Ведь очень возможно — она последнее, что ты обнимешь в этой жизни.

Ньют слушал, замерев, не спуская с Якоба глаз. Якоб на Ньюта не смотрел, смотрел в себя. Кивнул на его бокал:

— Пей.

Ньют выпил. В этот раз он знал, к чему готовиться, и не закашлялся. Якоб налил им еще и опять выпил первым. Заговорил все так же спокойно:

— Да даже если бы на войне вовсе не было ничего хорошего. Даже если бы было только одно плохое. Я все равно не хотел бы это забыть. Понимаешь, Ньют? Я не хотел бы однажды вот так проснуться и нихрена не помнить об этой гребаной войне.

Он закрыл глаза, словно окружающий мир мешал ему увидеть что-то очень важное. Сказал тихо:

— Я стал таким, какой я есть, потому что со мной случилось все то, что случилось. Все плохие и хорошие события в моей жизни — это я. Все прекрасные и ужасные — это я. Вся грязь и... и наоборот. Это все я.

И он снова налил и выпил. Он пил бренди словно воду, и, казалось, оно никак на него не действовало. Ньют даже не старался за ним поспевать. Он ловил каждое слово. Якоб сказал:

— Понимаешь?

И Ньют подумал: «Да. Я понимаю. Поэтому я против всех этих амнезирующих заклятий для магглов. И не только для них. Для кого угодно. Всегда был против». 

— Когда ты принес рисунки... — Якоб вдруг открыл глаза, посмотрел на Ньюта, и сердце Ньюта сжалось — он уже знал, что услышит. — Когда я их увидел... Дежа вю. Вот что я почувствовал. Дежа вю.  
— Дежа... ч-что?  
— Это когда у тебя ощущение... что ты это уже видел, чувствовал и так далее.

В смятении Ньют схватил бутылку и налил себе сам. И выпил залпом, прижал ладонь ко рту, отдышался, забормотал:

— Я просто нарисовал то, что ты... ну... то, что ты мне описал... я... ты же мне все так подробно...  
— Я знаю, Ньют. — Якоб прервал его мягким голосом. — Но чувство было... Очень сильным. Очень таким... Настоящим.

Он зажмурился, словно вспоминая это чувство.

— Слушай, Ньют. Я же понимаю. На самом деле, ты не виноват. Точнее... Оно было и до тебя. Все эти мои волшебные съедобные звери... Каждый раз, как они мне снились или вдруг вообще возникали просто ниоткуда в голове днем...Я ощущал то же самое. Дежа вю.

Хмыкнул смущенно:

— Ты удивишься, но когда я тебя увидел, испытал то же самое. Ты спал, сидя на своем чемодане, прямо там, в моем магазинчике. Ты спал, и у меня было время тебя рассмотреть, извини. Я стоял и смотрел, смотрел... Минут десять, не меньше! Нет, ты мне никогда не снился, но... Но показался ужасно знакомым.  
— Я вообще-то приезжал в Нью-Йорк несколько месяцев назад, — пробормотал Ньют и опять потянулся к бутылке. — Знаешь, разум иногда творит с нами странные штуки... Ты мог заметить меня в толпе и почему-то запомнить...  
— Да, ты прав... Вполне мог... 

И он вдруг вытаращил на Ньюта темные глаза.

— Та девушка... В розовом... Когда я впервые ее увидел, мне показалось, я знаю ее лет сто!

Ньют налил себе бренди, но пить не стал. Крутил бокал в руках, внимательно разглядывая, как будто читал там ответы.

— Слушай, Якоб... Но... Это же просто влюбленность! Ты разве не заметил? Когда мы влюбляемся, нам как раз и кажется, что мы знаем человека лет сто.

Якоб почесал макушку. Заметил озадаченно:

— Хм... А ты, похоже, прав, Ньют...

И как-то даже повеселел. Но вдруг снова помрачнел, покачал головой.

— Но все же... Это ощущение... будто я где-то был... что-то знал... и... забыл. Оно сводит меня с ума! Точнее, меня сводит с ума мысль, что я уже с него сошел.

Он поставил локти на стол, вцепился в волосы. Закрыл глаза. Сказал тихо:

— Мне страшно, Ньют. Чертовски страшно. Когда я лежал в госпитале... Я видел одного парня... Он двинулся головой. Это было жутко... Лучше уж умереть, чем так...

Ньют почувствовал, как его медленно, но верно накрывает жаркое чувство вины. Что ж... Этого следовало ожидать... Он еще долго продержался... А Якоб открыл глаза, уставился в пространство, спросил тихо, с затаенным ужасом:

— Что если мой разум не выдержал всего этого, а? Войны, ухода девушки? Да, Ньют, я ведь был помолвлен! Что если я поехал крышечкой?

В его глазах, обращенных на Ньюта, сквозило такое отчаяние, что Ньют залпом выпил свое бренди. И сам себе налил. И выпил снова. Заговорил с жаром:

— Нет! Ты не сумасшедший!

Он тоже поставил локоть на стол, запустил руку в волосы, дернул с силой и без того спутанную челку. Не выдержал и вскочил. И снова сел. Попытался заглянуть Якобу прямо в глаза.

— Послушай, Якоб... Разве ты не счастлив? Разве ты не занят любимым делом? Ты сам сказал, что все эти вещи начали происходить с тобой недавно! Но тогда получается странное — на самой войне, когда твоей психике было бы как раз очень нужно сбежать в безумие, ты был нормальным! А теперь, когда живешь полной радостной жизнью... сошел с ума? Это же... это же ерунда какая-то выходит!

Ньют зашарил глазами по комнате, словно ища чему-то подтверждение. Нервно заморгал, подыскивая слова.

— Ты не думал... Ты не думал, что наоборот? Что... Слушай. Откуда-то же у тебя взялась идея стать пекарем, так? И не простым пекарем! Ты же не создаешь всякие безличные штуки! Твоя выпечка уникальна и по форме, и по... вкусу. Да ты творец, Якоб, Мерлин тебя дери!  
— Мерлин... Что?

Якоб, казалось, не ожидал такой бурной реакции. Но слушал внимательно. А Ньют снова дернул себя за челку, глянул на Якоба из-под нее быстро.

— Ну, включи соображалку, а! Ты творческая личность, Якоб! Твоя фантазия просто вылезла, наконец, из окопа и ринулась в бой! Посмотри на это так! Почему нет? Ты же не назовешь художника безумцем!

Якоб задумался, налил себе еще бренди.

— Э... Смотря какого...  
— Или музыканта! Или писателя!

Якоб выпил. Нахмурился.

— Хм... Смотря каких...

Ньют со стоном взъерошил волосы.

— Да чтоб тебя, Якоб, я пытаюсь сказать...  
— Ладно, ладно, я понял. Просто...

Якоб вздохнул и потер вспотевший лоб ладонью.

— Может... Я не был готов... К чему-то такому... Может, я просто не ожидал...

Он снова налил себе бренди. Выпил.

— Ньют. Мне правда как-то... не по себе. Я понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать... Но...

И снова налил и выпил. И еще раз. Кажется, он был полон решимости прикончить бутылку в одиночку.

— Но... Ньют, черт...

Якоб уронил голову на сложенные руки. Уперся в них лбом. Проговорил глухо.

— Я словно... Пытаюсь поймать что-то за хвост... А оно ускользает...

Ньют кивнул, хотя Якоб не мог этого видеть. Потом медленно и несмело протянул руку. Волосы у Якоба были мягкие, слегка вьющиеся. Ньют провел по ним ладонью, едва касаясь. Раз. И другой. 

— Ньют... — глухо простонал Якоб. И столько было боли в этом стоне, что рука Ньюта дрогнула. Но он ее не отдернул.  
— Тш-ш-ш... Все хорошо, Якоб... Все хорошо...

Ньют гладил и гладил его волосы, невесомо, легко. И Якоба вроде как стало отпускать. Понемногу напряженные плечи его расслабились, дыхание из прерывистого превратилось в ровное. Но чем спокойнее становился Якоб, тем сильнее в груди Ньюта поднималось что-то больное, ворочалось тяжелым колючим комком, какая-то безумная тоска набирала обороты, как будто переходя к нему от Якоба. А когда Ньют понял, что Якоб уснул, она сделалась такой невыносимой, что он отдернул руку и зажал себе рот ладонью, чтобы не закричать. И сидел так минуту, зажмурившись и тяжело дыша. А потом залпом допил бренди и выскочил за дверь. Словно пытался сбежать от этой растущей, как снежный ком, тоски. Но она катилась за ним по пятам, не отставая и не желая отпускать.

*******

И тогда Ньют сделал то, что надо было сделать в первый же день — пошел к сестрам Голдштейн. Он старался ни о чем не думать, ничего не ожидать, просто идти, решительно и быстро. Он все ускорял шаг и ускорял, так что к дому сестер уже почти подбежал и вихрем взлетел на второй этаж.

Дверь открыла Куинни. Радостно вскрикнула:

— Ньют! — и немедленно заключила его в жаркие тесные объятья.

Ее мягкая грудь прижалась к его, а шелковые кудряшки коснулись щеки, пощекотали нос. И Ньют вдруг как-то сразу успокоился, словно вернулся домой. В голове шумело бренди и лениво ворочалась удивленная мысль: почему он не пришел сюда раньше? Он попытался наклонить голову так, чтобы была видна комната, поискал глазами Тину...

— А Тины нет, у них сегодня тяжелая ночка в Департаменте, вечером один не-маг задал им работы... — сказала Куинни, причудливо меняя интонацию с радостной на растерянную, а потом и вовсе на грустную.

Она прервала объятия, отстранилась. Стояла, все еще держа его за плечи обеими ладонями и просто смотрела. Очень, очень печально смотрела. А Ньют молчал. Да и что тут скажешь.

— Значит, мы теперь соперники, — вдруг произнесла она тихо.  
— П-прости... Ч-что? — он уставился на нее ошарашенно.

Куинни не ответила. Потом подалась вперед и необычайно нежно коснулась губами его щеки. Ньют замер, он даже перестал дышать. А она вдруг толкнула его, одеревенелого, и захлопнула перед ним дверь. Он стоял, смотрел на эту дверь, стоял не двигаясь, смотрел не моргая. И чувствовал себя фантастическим... идиотом. Он будто как-то враз отупел и обесчувственел. Словно его душу и мозг поразил Петрификус Тоталус. 

Тут дверь резко распахнулась снова, и порывисто высунувшаяся Куинни выпалила:

— Но имей в виду, я так просто не сдамся!

И снова — бац! — захлопнула. И опять открыла.

— Не обижай его... — добавила тихо и на этот раз прикрыла дверь медленно и плавно.

А он так и стоял молча. Потом так же молча повернулся и пошел. Он шел и шел, ставил сперва одну ногу вперед, потом другую. Ему больше не было нужды озираться, стараться выбирать улочки так, чтобы не попасться на глаза Тине или Куинни, он мог просто идти куда хочет, и он просто шел. В этой размеренной ходьбе был ритм, он поймал его сразу и, увлекаемый им, прошел сперва всю Манхэттен-авеню, свернул на Коламбус-авеню и прошел ее, потом 9-ю авеню, 10-ю, Амстердам-авеню, свернул на Сейнт-Николас авеню, вышел на Бродвей, свернул на Запад 79-ю стрит, потом на Риверсайд-драйв. И Риверсайд-драйв привел его к Гудзону. И он стоял и смотрел на Гудзон, на тяжелые свинцовые волны, стоял и смотрел, пока не закоченел от холодного ветра. Но, впрочем, он же и так был одеревенелый, так что разницы не почувствовал. Просто развернулся и пошел назад. По Риверсайд-драйв, по Запад 79-стрит, по Бродвею, Сайнт-Николас авеню, Амстердам-авеню, 10-й авеню, 9-й авеню, Коламбус-авеню, Манхэттен-авеню, потом по Фредерик-Дуглас бульвару и свернул на Восток 65-ю стрит. И Восток 65-я стрит привела его в Зоопарк Центрального парка, где когда-то он танцевал брачный танец сносорожихи, и где сносорожиха предпочла его Якобу.

Ньют сел на бортик мостика, свесил ноги. И стал смотреть на замерзший пруд. Он все смотрел на него, смотрел, пока не заметил, как вдали занимается скупой весенний рассвет. Тогда он перекинул свои одеревенелые ноги через бортик, не без труда встал на них и пошел домой.

*******

Ньюту снилось холодное утро, которое все тянулось и тянулось, пока он шел по покрытой инеем траве к загону с гиппогрифами. Он поминутно оборачивался, боясь, что его окликнет брат, вернет домой. Но никто не бежал за ним, вопя: «Сколько раз тебе говорили не лезть к ним, снесут башку лапой и поделом!», никто не тащил его за шкирку назад. А впереди настороженно ждали горделивые прекрасные животные.

Ему снилось, будто он сидел на гиппогрифе и гиппогриф нес его все выше и выше. Ньют держался за перья и стучал зубами от холодного пронизывающего ветра. Но и не думал возвращаться. А потом они поднялись так высоко, что его бросило в жар от близости к раскаленному солнцу. Он задыхался и обливался потом, он плавился и никак не мог заставить гиппогрифа снизить высоту.

Ему снились широкие ладони, которые касались его решительно и бережно, трогали плечи, грудь, спину, гладили и приносили временное облегчение, потому что были прохладными, так что он прижимался к ним, тянулся за ними всей раскаленной кожей, разочарованно стонал, когда они пропадали. И тогда они возвращались вместе со странным терпким питьем, тихим голосом: «Ну тише, тише...» и мягкими губами, едва касающимися лба. 

*******

Когда он, наконец, открыл глаза, перед его кроватью стояла... Куинни. Прямо в своем розовом пальто и беретике. Стояла, как ни в чем не бывало, и что-то размешивала в чашке.

Ньют попытался вскочить, но она резво присела на постель и мягко, но твердо уложила его назад буквально одной рукой. Он и не подозревал в ней такой силищи.

— Тш-ш-ш. Не делай резких движений. Ты еще слишком слаб. Я тут принесла тебе несколько зелий.... Они куда эффективнее тех, которые давал тебе Якоб, так что если ты будешь их принимать в час по чайной ложке, — она немедленно поднесла к его рту чашку, и, ошарашенный словесным потоком, он послушно сделал маленький глоток, — к завтрашнему утру будешь абсолютно здоров. Ух ты, он одел тебя в свою рубашку! 

Ньют скосил глаза. Он лежал не на своей узкой кушетке, на которой даже ни разу не удосужился переночевать. Он лежал на широченной кровати Якоба. И одет был в слишком свободную и непривычную для кожи гладкую рубашку. Ньют понятия не имел, как она на нем очутилась, а он сам — тут. Но об этом он подумает потом...

— Эй! — Куинни вцепилась ему в плечи, едва он снова попытался сесть, и опять уложила на высокие подушки. — Что я сказала о движениях?

Бороться с ее железной хваткой у Ньюта не было никаких сил. Он чувствовал себя словно сделанным из апельсинового желе, которое стояло тут же на придвинутом к кровати стуле рядом с чашкой Куинни. Он поморщился, заговорил тихо, но торопливо, с еле скрываемой досадой:

— Ты... Ты не понимаешь! Я должен... Мои животные... С ними все в порядке? И что ты тут делаешь?

Куинни хлопнула его пальцем по носу.

— Твой второй вопрос — ответ на первый. Когда Якоб не появился в булочной, я прогулялась к его дому и послушала его мысли. Ах, его разум всегда так восхитительно... открыт! — она мечтательно улыбнулась в пространство. И опять перевела взгляд на Ньюта. — Так я узнала, где ты живешь. Я пробралась сюда, когда он ушел в аптеку, и увидела чемодан. Кстати, ты умница, что ведешь такие подробные записи. А на стене висит такой понятный даже мне режим! Я сориентировалась по нему, чем кого и как часто кормить. Последний раз ты спускался прямо перед тем, как мой герой тебя нашел. Так что они поголодали меньше суток, а там уже появилась я.

Она сморщила свой хорошенький носик.

— Скажи на милость, зачем тебе понадобилось пьяным гулять всю ночь по такой погоде? Или ты и рассчитывал умереть от какой-нибудь там... не знаю... очередной испанки?

Ньют заморгал. Кажется, теперь понятно, почему он лежит в чужой кровати и рубашке.

— Я... У меня испанка?  
— Нет, глупыш! Просто простуда, но какая-то очень зловредная. Якоб нашел тебя лежащим у чемодана в бреду. Нам всем ужасно повезло, что он был закрыт! И что ты валялся снаружи, а не внутри. Он бы, знаешь, не догадался искать тебя в нем. Поднял бы на уши полицию! 

Тон у нее был такой горделивый, как будто Якоб служил в этой полиции каким-нибудь начальником. Она задумалась, улыбаясь каким-то своим видениям. А потом перевела взгляд на Ньюта, проворчала с легкой досадой:

— И ты что, специально сделал так, чтобы из чемодана нельзя было аппарировать? Торчать там по несколько часов, ожидая, пока Якоб уйдет, очень неудобно, знаешь ли! То есть, у тебя там симпатично, конечно... но мне же надо работать!

Она вздохнула.

— Пришлось брать у Абернети внеплановый отпуск на пару дней. 

И вдруг лукаво улыбнулась.

— Ой, мальчики, вы такие милые! Воркуете, как голубки, когда думаете, что вас никто не слышит! Ты, правда, все больше бред нес... Совсем ничего не соображал, бедненький... Знаешь, Якоб ужасно за тебя волновался... За тебя все волнуются, неблагодарная веснушчатая ты задница!

Ньют быстро глянул на нее и тут же отвел глаза, прошептал подавленно:

— Тина...

Куинни посмотрела на него строго, словно учительница на нерадивого ученика.

— Я ничего ей не сказала, разбирайся с ней сам. Не хватало еще мне разбивать ей сердце! Будь мужчиной, сделай это лично. И тогда я с полным правом незаинтересованной третьей стороны задушу тебя шарфом!  
— Я вижу, ты знаешь, как мотивировать людей... — пробормотал Ньют.  
— Кстати. Мое сердце ты, похоже, тоже решил не щадить? Зачем ты звал его в Англию?!  
— Ч-что?! Куинни... я не понимаю...  
— Ты в своем бреду умолял Якоба уехать с тобой! Какого Мерлина ты творишь, скажи на милость?!  
— Я звал его в...? Хм. Ну, это логично...  
— Ничего логичного тут нет!  
— Куинни, неужели ты не понимаешь? Из-за этого вашего дурацкого закона он никогда не сможет здесь...

Ньют вдруг глянул на ее лицо. 

— Постой-ка... Наоборот... Ты как раз понимаешь... Поэтому у вас за три месяца нет никакого сдвига с мертвой точки, так? Ты не хотела врать и притворяться круглыми сутками, верно? Не нужно быть легилементом, чтобы прочитать это в твоих мыслях, Куинни. И, знаешь... Да, я побыл в этой шкуре, очень тяжело в ней жить даже несколько дней. А неделями, месяцами, даже годами... Ты уверена, что готова к такому?

Куинни фыркнула.

— Нет, вы его послушайте! Думаешь, ты один такой умник? Думаешь, только тебе пришла в голову мысль вывезти его в Европу? Думаешь, я такая дура, что ни разу не рассмотрела этот вариант?  
— Но почему же ты...  
— Да потому, что еще не время, балда! И когда я говорю, «не время», я не имею в виду «предполагаю», я имею в виду «знаю»! Мне, видишь ли, нет нужды гадать, что те, кого я люблю, думают о таких коренных изменениях и перспективах! Ему тут пока все слишком нравится. Новизна впечатлений от новой роли, и так далее... Я не хочу быть одной из тех идиоток, которые лишают любимого его мечты ради своего эгоистичного счастья! Я должна подготовить Якоба... постепенно. 

Куинни вздохнула и не спеша застегнула Ньюту верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке. Пригладила ему всклокоченные влажные волосы, словно собиралась вдруг вывести в свет, показать важным людям. Сказала мягко:

— Поверь, я владею ситуацией. Нет нужды волноваться обо мне. Тебе бы с собой разобраться.

Ньют устало закрыл глаза. 

— А ты... Ты не можешь со мной разобраться? — он попытался спросить шутливо, но получилось почему-то жалобно.  
— Я читаю мысли, а не чувства, глупый! Но в мыслях у тебя сейчас хаос. Хотя... Погоди-ка...

Ньют ее невольно перебил, заговорил тихо:

— Той ночью... Когда я гулял... Я много думал, — он открыл глаза, но на Куинни не смотрел, смотрел мимо. — Я тут как-то увидел тебя и...  
— Впал в панику. Вот дурачок!  
— Да. — Ньют кивнул. — И я долго не мог понять — почему... Что меня напугало настолько сильно. Но той ночью, когда я гулял... Я понял, что на самом деле... Я сбежал не от тебя. Я сбежал от себя. Я не хотел разбираться с собой, Куинни. Мне пришла в голову мысль, а я не хотел ее думать. И не хотел, чтобы ты ее прочла. 

Он поднял на нее глаза, заговорил тихо, спокойно и размеренно:

— Но той ночью я ее думал. Очень долго и тщательно. Правда... так и не пришел ни к чему конкретно...

Куинни стоило больших усилий не начать его перебивать, она постукивала каблуком и ждала, чтобы он сказал эту мысль сам. И он сказал.

— Что если... Что если я отказался от идеи встречи с Тиной не потому, что сомневался в ее чувствах? Что если я сомневался в своих? Не пойми меня неправильно... Тина мне нравится... И мы многое вместе пережили. Но... Но Якоб мне тоже нравится, и с ним мы пережили не меньше... Да и вообще... мало ли кто мне нравится. Ты, например.

Куинни не выдержала, улыбнулась, но он даже не заметил. 

— Что если предположить (всего лишь на минуту, конечно), что я испугался ее вероятных проявлений любви и того, что не смогу на них ответить с необходимым... энтузиазмом?

Он прижал ладонь ко лбу, снова закрыл глаза. Разговор его утомлял. И не только физически.

— Я думал о ней все три месяца. Зачем отрицать? Но...

И тут Куинни не выдержала.

— Но все-таки эти мысли не были как-то ярко сексуально окрашены!

Ньют распахнул глаза и аж рот приоткрыл, опешив. К счастью, в себя он пришел быстро.

— Так, все, вылезай из моей головы! — сказал твердо.  
— О. Тебе снился даже Грейвз? — она развеселилась.  
— Куинни! 

Теперь он смотрел на нее словно учитель на нерадивую ученицу. «Нерадивая ученица» хихикнула:

—Да ладно, вы же просто носились в поисках Криденса по Нью-Йорку, а не... Какие увлекательные сумбурные приключения! Хм. А вот твои эротические сны, похоже, не связаны ни с кем, конкретно... Надо же... Я и не знала, что так бывает...  
— Куинни! — в укоризненно-возмущенный тон добавились умоляющие нотки.

Куинни прижала ладони к груди.

— Ой, прости, милый, я не хотела тебя смущать. Но ты сам попросил, а я не могу так быстро перестраиваться! Это, знаешь ли, не то же самое, что захлопнуть дверь! Может, ты лучше сам перестанешь... ну... крутить в мозгу все свои... э... интимные подробности реальные и воображаемые... прямо сейчас?

Ньют закрыл лицо руками. Куинни виновато улыбнулась, но в глазах ее все еще плясали озорные искорки. Ньют замычал. Куинни положила свои ладони на его, попыталась их отнять от лица. Некоторое время они так боролись. Ньют победил, Куинни взъерошила ему челку.

— Да хватит же! Если тебя это успокоит, я такие фантазии наблюдала, закачаешься! Люди бывают... потрясающе изобретательны. Поработай с мое среди мужчин! Думаешь, я просто так выбрала Якоба? Но, знаешь, это странно... — она задумчиво постучала себя пальцем по подбородку. — У тебя в самом деле вообще нет никаких фантазий. То есть... похоже... твои все эти ночные физиологии срабатывают без них...  
— Да ради Мерлина, а! — застонал Ньют глухо, его не закрытые ладонями уши и шея стремительно краснели. — Можно мы не будем обсуждать мою... срабатывающую физиологию?!  
— Ты же магозоолог, дурашка! Нашел чего смущаться!

Она беспечно похлопала его по плечу. Плечо возмущенно дернулось. Куинни вздохнула. 

—Ладно-ладно, молчу... Но ты сам просил разобраться в твоих влюбленностях! Как ты собрался делать это без упоминания физиологии, интересно? Тебе же не пять лет!  
— Если бы мои влюбленности топорно привязывались к моей физиологии, мне бы и твоя помощь не понадобилась во всех этих разборках... — сообщил он своим ладоням эту несомненно важную информацию.

Куинни фыркнула.

— Да-да, я уже поняла, ты у нас уникальный!  
— Думаешь? — пробормотал Ньют, не различив в ее тоне сарказм. Он отнял ладони от лица и уставился в пространство. — До сих пор я как-то не считал, что это... ненормально...  
— О. Извини, милый, я не хотела сказать, что это как-то... ненормально. Просто у меня не так и вообще... я с подобным не сталкивалась... Даже Тина говорила, что она...

Ньют снова закрыл лицо руками.

— Куинни, ну, правда, остановись уже! 

Она смущенно замолчала. Ньют отвернулся от нее к стене, закутался в одеяло до ушей, спросил хрипло:

— Может, тебе лучше все-таки уйти, пока ты не наговорила лишнего?

Куинни встала, прислушалась к чему-то, сказала с немного наигранной беспечностью: 

— Знаешь, мне действительно пора, Якоб возвращается!

Наклонилась, поцеловала его в макушку.

— Пока-пока, уникальная снежинка!

И с легким хлопком аппарировала. 

*******

Поняв, что Куинни из комнаты исчезла, Ньют снова перевернулся на спину и уставился в потолок. Он хотел было тщательно обдумать весь их разговор, но услышал, как открывается дверь. Похоже, Якоб в самом деле вернулся домой, а ведь Ньют был уверен, что Куинни соврала, чтобы с достоинством ретироваться.

Он пришел в жуткое смятение и начал лихорадочно соображать, что ему делать. Сможет ли он встать на ноги и не упасть? Или лучше сесть на кровати? Да, лучше сесть... Сесть и... Сказать Якобу «Привет»? «Спасибо за рубашку»? А если Якоб спросит «Зачем ты звал меня в Англию»? И... Мерлинова борода! Кто знает, что еще он мог наговорить в бреду! Вдруг он упомянул животных или... или... Хотя нет... Куинни, наверное, бы сказала... Но она же не знает всех обстоятельств, так? Вдруг он ляпнул что-нибудь типа «мои рисунки — реальность»? Для Куинни это прозвучало бы бредом, но для Якоба-то нет! 

Вот о чем ее надо было спрашивать! Что именно она слышала из чемодана, какие конкретно фразы!

Все эти мысли пролетели в голове Ньюта со скоростью и эффектом обскура. И он вдруг понял, что все еще невесть от чего смущен и слишком растерян, и к тому же располагает не очень полной информацией по поводу своего поведения. Так что совершенно не готов сейчас хоть как-то с Якобом общаться. Поэтому он сделал самое разумное и простое, что было уместно в этой ситуации: быстро закрыл глаза и притворился спящим, стараясь усмирить дыхание. Он слышал, как Якоб вешает пальто, шуршит пакетами, что-то напевая себе под нос. Звук его уютных тяжелых шагов, скрип половиц, запахи разогреваемого ужина мало-помалу успокаивали Ньюта, но полностью расслабиться он не мог. Если так подумать, он ведь опять врал Якобу, разве что врал не словами, а молчанием.

Шаги приблизились к кровати, похоже, Якоб решил посмотреть, как там Ньют. Инстинктивно Ньют замер, стараясь вообще не дышать, как будто он лежал не у друга, а в засаде, как будто он выслеживал очередное восхитительное животное... Быстро опомнился, понял, как это неестественно, и наоборот задышал, вероятно, даже слишком шумно. 

Он почувствовал, как его щеки касается прохладная ладонь, потом перемещается на лоб. «Хм», — задумчиво сказал Якоб и ладонь на лбу сменили его губы. Они были мягкие, усы немного кололись, и Ньюту вдруг пришло в голову, что все эти эпитеты про «сердце остановилось», возможно, имеют под собой основание. Во всяком случае, его сердце вроде бы точно пропустило удар. А потом губы пропали, Ньют услышал второе «Хм» и удаляющиеся шаги. И снова приближающиеся. Пока он гадал, что значит это дважды произнесенное междометие, на его лоб опустилась восхитительно холодная и чуть менее восхитительно мокрая ткань. Таким образом его словарь пополнился новым значением слова «Хм». 

Что-то тихо напевая Якоб удалился, кажется, ужинать. Во всяком случае, Ньют услышал, как под ним скрипнул стул, а потом зазвенели столовые приборы, тарелки, и, видимо, сковорода сказала «шкряб-шкряб». Все пахло так аппетитно, что Ньют невольно порадовался отсутствию голода. В противном случае, дальше притворяться спящим было бы просто невозможно! Тут он вспомнил про зелье, оставленное Куинни. Что если Якоб его вылил?! Вдруг он решил, что сам оставил тут грязную чашку, и забрал ее? Ньют хотел было огорчиться такому вероятному развитию событий... А потом решил, что болеть по-маггловски не так уж и плохо! По крайней мере, пока ему все нравилось. 

Ньют лежал, разморенный, слушал уютные звуки «домашнего Якоба», мысли ворочались медленно, безмятежно, разговор с Куинни отодвинулся далеко-далеко, он как-нибудь потом о нем подумает. А сейчас он имеет право просто отдохнуть. Он же в отпуске, в конце концов!

Так думал он и слушал, как Якоб моет посуду, шуршит газетой, делает что-то еще... Слушал и забывал все свои сомнения, терзания, тревоги... Лежал себе расслабленно... И незаметно уснул.

*******

Ньют проснулся среди ночи, как от толчка. Сел на кровати, голова кружилась, накатывала слабость, из окна падал свет луны и ярких фонарей. Он заозирался и обнаружил, что Якоб спит рядом с ним. В общем-то, а что ему было делать? Ложиться на стульях? Они бы его не вместили. На полу? С какой стати? Впрочем, все это было неважно. Главное, то, из-за чего Ньюта подбросило, — ответ. Ясный и четкий. Тот, который он так долго искал! Ответ по поводу уникальной памяти Якоба! Просто поразительно, почему он не пришел ему в голову сразу. Все же так очевидно и просто!

Ньют упал назад на подушки, уставился в темный потолок.

«Ну и идиот же я, это что-то!»

Как он мог забыть, что яд Злыдня не аналог Обливейта! Его амнезирующие свойства в основном относятся к именно неприятным воспоминаниям! Не ко всем вообще! Вот почему горожане не доставляли никаких проблем — их-то воспоминания очень даже подпадали под характеристику «неприятные». Все эти разрушения и хаос, носящийся черно-красный смерч, падающие с неба машины, пожарные лестницы, куски зданий и так далее... Все это вряд ли можно назвать приятными событиями.

Но у Якоба-то все было иначе. Конечно, ему тоже неслабо досталось, его укусила горегубка, он посидел в тюрьме, убегал от сносорожихи, дрался с гоблином, наконец, он тоже наблюдал безумный ураган разрушений, да и вообще много какого пережил... «дерьма». Но гораздо больше, если так подумать, у него было восхитительно прекрасных воспоминаний. Все эти волшебные животные и магия вообще, сам чемодан (потрясающий, конечно же!), необыкновенный ужин с сестрами, штрудель, Куинни, наконец (и, как Ньют надеялся, немножко и он тоже). Все это яд Злыдня не мог стереть полностью, потому что все это оставило в сердце Якоба светлый, удивительно радостный след. 

Вот ведь забавно, а. Когда Якоб говорил о войне, он напирал на то, что неприятные события тоже стоит помнить. Но спасли-то его от полного забвения тех безумных декабрьских суток именно моменты счастливые. 

Так что же теперь делать? Применить Обливейт? Стереть вообще все? Но можно ли это сделать по прошествии трех месяцев?

Да и стоит ли?

«Но из-за этих счастливых моментов он несчастен!» — в отчаянии прошептал Ньют. Как? Как разрешить этот парадокс? Не раскрывая, кто ты, не нарушая закон Раппопорт... Никак. Вот он второй ответ сегодняшней ночи. Дурацкий, но уж какой есть. 

Никак.

Ньют зажмурился, помотал головой... И вдруг Якоб вскрикнул. И еще раз. Вяло шевельнулся. Ньют аж снова сел на кровати, он ужасно растерялся и не сразу понял, что происходит. А потом вспомнил: «Мне снятся кошмары. Предыдущий твой сосед жаловался, что по ночам я иногда ору от ужаса. Ему эти крики очень спать мешали. Лучше бы они мешали мне. Знаешь это идиотское чувство, когда ты хочешь и не можешь проснуться... Хочешь, и не можешь... »

Первый порыв был — разбудить Якоба немедленно. Нет, Ньют не может стереть те, слишком старые кошмары, даже зельем Злыдня, даже Обливейтом... Но выдернуть-то физически из них он в состоянии? 

Физически... Ньют неловко повернулся, облокотился локтем на кровать, нависая над Якобом, вглядываясь в его полное доброе лицо, освещенное луной. И осторожно прикоснулся губами к его виску, пробормотал в ухо: «Все хорошо. Я здесь. Я здесь». Протянул руку, погладил по щеке. Подумал, развернулся к Якобу спиной, так тесно, как только мог, прижался к нему всем телом и успокоился, почувствовав, как Якоб расслабился, задышал тихо и ровно. Потом осторожно нашарил своей ладонью его ладонь, положил себе на грудь, прижал. 

Ньюту казалось очень, очень важным сделать так, чтобы руки Якоба больше никогда не обнимали пустоту.


End file.
